battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronology
This is a timeline of real-world events in or related to BFDI in chronological order. 1997 * March 18, 1997: Cary Huang and Michael Huang are born. * April 18, 1997: '''Adam Katz is born. 1998 * '''April 23, 1998: Satomi Hinatsu is born. * September 17, 1998: 'Maroue Reus is born. 2001 * '''April 21, 2001: 'Kenzie Bryant is born. * 'June 6, 2001: 'Caedmon Johnson is born. * 'July 21, 2001: 'Amor Boretto is born. 2008 * '''February 4, 2008: Jacknjellify channel created. * February 6, 2008: The BeiBei Squisher!, their first video, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May 5, 2008: I Can Make A Difference!, their first animation, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May, 2008: Some BFDI characters created. * June 24, 2008: Party Games- Flipbook uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 14, 2008: The States Have A Little Phun!, their first use of Phun, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 17, 2008: Triangular Rushhour! uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 20, 2008: A Few Contraptions! uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 23, 2008: The Marble Race!, their first marble race video, uploaded to Jacknjellify. It eventually got over 2.3 million views on YouTube. * August 25, 2008: The Marble Race 2 uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 4, 2008: The Marble Race 3 uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 15, 2008: The Last Block uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 19, 2008: Doo Doo-Dee Doo, their first music video, uploaded to Jacknjellify * December 31, 2008: X Finds Out His Value uploaded to Jacknjellify. With more than 1,400,000 views, it is one of their most famous early videos. It also includes the first use of their current logo. Before BFB 1, it had ~100,000 views, gained less than 800 views a day. It quickly spiked after BFB 1, with a record of 17,000 views gained in one day. 2009 * January 4, 2009: Fitness of the Future uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 5, 2009: Triangular Slider Puzzle uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 7, 2009: Dun Dun Dun Dun uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 27, 2009: Time-Lapse Clouds uploaded to Jacknjellify. * February 13, 2009: The Snatcher uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 15, 2009: When Video Games Malfunction! uploaded to Jacknjellify. It features an early appearance of Blocky. * June 2, 2009: The Last Balloon ''uploaded to Jacknjellify. * '''June 7, 2009:' The Marble Race 4 uploaded to Jacknjellify. It is currently the last live-action Marble Race. * July 10, 2009: Phun Stapler uploaded to Jacknjellify, the last Pre-BFDI video. 2010 2010 was the year of the creation of BFDI. * January 1, 2010: "Take the Plunge: Part 1", the first part of the first episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. With 54 million views, it is their most viewed to date. * January 1, 2010: "Take the Plunge: Part 2", the second part of the first episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 4, 2010: Tribute to Jaysillyboy uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 15, 2010: Homestar Runner! In Spore! uploaded to Jacknjellify. * February 1, 2010: "Barriers and Pitfalls", the second episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * February 27, 2010: The Big Stuff uploaded to Jacknjellify. * March 1, 2010: "Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?" the 3rd episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * March 9, 2010: The Ball uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 2, 2010: "Sweet Tooth", the 4th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May 1, 2010: "Bridge Crossing", the 5th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 1, 2010: "Power of Three", the 6th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * July 1, 2010: "Puzzling Mysteries", the 7th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * July 18, 2010: The Crazy Love uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 1, 2010: "Cycle of Life", the 8th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 1, 2010: "Insectophobe's Nightmare", the 9th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 1, 2010: "Crybaby!", the 10th episode of Battle for Dream Island uploaded to Jacknjellify. * November 1, 2010: "Lofty", the 11th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. It features Bomby, the show's first recommended character. * December 1, 2010: "A Leg Up In The Race", the 12th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * December 14, 2010: The Large Stuff '', the sequel to ''The Big Stuff, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * December 29, 2010: The Left Seat uploaded to Jacknjellify. 2011 * January 1, 2011: "Don't Lose Your Marbles", the 13th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 1, 2011: Battle for Dream Island celebrates its 1st anniversary. * February 1, 2011: "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", the 14th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * March 1, 2011: "Vomitaco", the 15th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 1, 2011: "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", the 16th episode of Battle for Dream Island uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 12, 2011: "Puppetry of Bowling, Now with Explosions!", the April fool of Battle for Dream Island ''uploaded to Jacknjellify. * '''May 1, 2011:' "The Reveal", the 17th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May 20, 2011: "Mandelbrot Needle Zoom", uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 1, 2011: "Reveal Novum", the 18th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 7, 2011: "Alligator Sky Music Video", a music video, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 11, 2011: "Sir E. Dee", uploaded to Jacknjellify. * July 1, 2011: "Rescission", the 19th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 1, 2011: "Gardening Hero", the 20th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 7, 2011: "Intensive BFDI Unit", an intensive Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 11, 2011: "Battle for Dream Island - Storyboard 1: "Acquire the Submergence"", a storyboard of "Take the Plunge", uploaded to jacknjellify. * August 23, 2011: "Rock My BFDI", a music video of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 1, 2011: "The Glistening" the 21st episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 10, 2011: "BFDI Fan Art Reviews", the fan art of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 1, 2011: "Don't Pierce My Flesh", the 22nd episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 25, 2011: "Am I Waiting on a Tribute Video?", uploaded to Jacknjellify. * November 1, 2011: "Hurtful!", the 23rd episode of Battle for Dream Island uploaded to Jacknjellify. * December 1, 2011: "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", the 24th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. 2012 * January 1, 2012: '''BFDI celebrated its 2nd birthday. * '''January 1, 2012: "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", the random episode of Battle for Dream Island ''uploaded to Jacknjellify. * '''January 1, 2012:' "Return of the Hang Glider", the 25th and last episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * February 1, 2012: "BFDI Character Bodies Released!", uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 1, 2012: "add 'em cats; there are two!" uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 21, 2012: "I Can Make a Difference!" uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May 5, 2012: "Ranko6 Tailenol" uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 29, 2012: "BFDIA 1: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" the 1st episode of Battle for Dream Island Again, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * July 4, 2012: "BFDIA 1 Alternate Cut" the alternate cut episode of Battle For Dream Island Again, uploaded to jacknjellify. * July 12, 2012: "BFDI-Chapp" uploaded to Jacknjellify. * July 24, 2012: "BFDI Assets, For Real This Time" uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 1, 2012: "BFDIA 2: Get Digging" the 2nd episode of Battle for Dream Island Again, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 15, 2012: "BFDIA 3: Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", the 3rd episode of Battle for Dream Island Again, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 20, 2012: Jacknjellify reached 3,000 subscribers. * August 23, 2012: "3000 Subbies" a music video is uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 1, 2012: "BFDIA & [[B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E].]" uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 16, 2012: "Origins of BFDI" uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 16, 2012: "BFDIA 4 Sneak Peek", a sneak peek of the 4th episode of BFDIA, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 16, 2012: "Eliminating BFDI", a music video is uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 31, 2012: "Happy Halloween", a Halloween video is uploaded to Jacknjellify. * November 1, 2012: "BFDIA 4: Zeeky Boogy Doog", the 4th episode of Battle for Dream Island Again, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * December 8, 2012: Jacknjellify reaches over 10,000,000 total video views. * December 8, 2012: "Dear Viewers", a music video uploaded to Jacknjellify. 2013 2013 is the 3rd year since the creation of BFDI and has more episodes of BFDIA until BFDI's big hiatus. *'January 1, 2013:' BFDI celebrated its 3rd birthday. *'January 2, 2013:' BFDIA 5a is released. *'February 3, 2013:' jacknjellify reaches 6,000 subscribers. *'February 3, 2013:' "6000 Subscribers", a music video uploaded to Jacknjellify. *'February 11, 2013:' The game BFDIA 5b is released. *'March 31, 2013:' "Send us your object shows!" uploaded to Jacknjellify. *'April 11, 2013:' BFDIA 5c is released. *'July 2, 2013:' BFDIA 5d is released. *'August 1, 2013:' BFDIA 5e is released, the final part of Episode 5. *'August 4, 2013:' Another BFDI YTPMV released, called Last BFDI. *'August 25, 2013:' BFDI Clothes and T-Shirts are released. *'August 26, 2013:' A BFDI Hiatus video was made, which is the reason why BFDI is on hiatus for a long time. *'August 27, 2013:' The first BFDI Livestream. 2014 2014 is the 4th year since the creation of BFDI and has had little events involving BFDI, due to the show being on a hiatus with Jacknjellify's AdSense account being disabled. *'January 1, 2014: '''BFDI celebrated its 4th birthday. *'January 1, 2014:' Thanks for 4 years!, a celebration of BFDI's 4th birthday, uploaded to jacknjellify. *'March 6, 2014:' Jacknjellify's AdSense account was disabled. 2015 ''2015 is the 5th year since the creation of BFDI and has had little events involving BFDI, due to the show going on a hiatus. *'January 1, 2015:' BFDI celebrated its 5th birthday. *'March 2015:' Cary Huang and Michael Huang returned to the object show community. *'December 12, 2015:' Ten Words of Wisdom started on the channel Carykh, hosted by Cary Huang. *'December 16, 2015:' Zack Bone Productions was created. 2016 2016 is the 6th year since the creation BFDI and has had a lot of events involving BFDI. BFDI returns from its long hiatus, along with some other updates. *'January 1, 2016:' BFDI celebrated its 6th birthday. *'March 3, 2016:' a video called Why We've Had to Stop Animating on YouTube was released, where Michael Huang talks about their unfair AdSense ban, and how it affected the continuity of BFDI. *'July 23, 2016:' BFDI Is Back was released. It was a short animation announcing the comeback of BFDI and the release day for BFDIA 6. *'September 1, 2016:' Welcome Back was released, which was the season premiere of IDFB, the 3rd season of BFDI, rather than BFDIA 6 like most people thought. *'September 25, 2016:' a short update video called Back 2 School Bad News was released, delaying the release of IDFB 2 to December 1st because of college. *'October 1, 2016:' Paper Towel, a short animation was released to make up for the delay of IDFB 2. *'November 23, 2016:' BFDI's Best Hiatus Ever was released, which delayed IDFB 2 again to an unknown time. There was a short animation to make up for the delay that was planned to come out on December 1st, but it was delayed to the first half of December, then became indefinitely delayed. 2017 2017 is the 7th year since the creation of BFDI and has had several events involving BFDI. *'January 1, 2017:' BFDI celebrated its 7th birthday. *'January 31, 2017:' New thumbnails for Season 1 and 2 episodes were made and added. *'March 18, 2017:' Cary and Michael Huang celebrate their 20th birthday in a livestream titled STREAM: Birthminute stream. *'June 22, 2017:' "BFDI: Ballers" uploaded to jacknjellify. *'November 3, 2017:' "BFB 1: Getting Teardrop To Talk", premiering the fourth season of BFDI, uploaded to jacknjellify. *'November 17, 2017:' "BFB 2: Lick Your Way to Freedom", was uploaded to jacknjellify. *'December 8, 2017:' "BFB 3: Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'December 22, 2017:' "BFB 4: Today's Very Special Episode", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'December 23, 2017:' jacknjellify hits 300,000 subscribers. 2018 2018 is the 8th year since the creation of BFDI. *'January 1, 2018:' BFDI celebrated its 8th birthday. *'January 3, 2018:' "Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!" is released. *'January 12, 2018:' "BFB 5: Fortunate Ben", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'February 2, 2018:' "BFB 6: Four Goes Too Far", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'February 6, 2018:' "The JingJing Squisher (10 year anniversary)", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'February 16, 2018:' "BFB 7: The Liar Ball You Don't Want", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'March 10, 2018:' "BFB 8: Questions Answered", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'April 6, 2018:' "BFB 9: This Episode is About Basketball", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'April 28, 2018:' BFB 10: Enter the Exit, uploaded to jacknjellify. *'May 27, 2018:' BFB 11: Get to the Top in 500 Steps, uploaded to jacknjellify. *'July 10, 2018:' BFB 12: What Do You Think of Roleplay?, uploaded to jacknjellify. *'July 21, 2018: "'Battle for Dream Island - Season 1 (All Episodes) ", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'July 28, 2018: '''BFDI Storyboard 2: "Boundaries and Difficulties ", a storyboard of "Barriers and Pitfalls", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'August 5, 2018: BFDI Storyboard 3: "Are You More Well-Read Than an Avalanche Particle? ", a storyboard of "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'''August 6, 2018: jacknjellify hits 400,000 subscribers. jacknjellify changes their channel icon/logo for the first time since the channel's inception. *'August 11, 2018:' BFDI Storyboard 4: "Kindhearted Roughness ", a storyboard of "Sweet Tooth", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'August 18, 2018: '''BFDI Storyboard 5: "Unite Bridge ", a storyboard of "Bridge Crossing", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'August 25, 2018: 'BFDI Storyboard 6: "Activate of �� ", a storyboard of "Power of Three", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'September 1, 2018: 'BFDI Storyboard 7: "Mystifying Puzzles ", a storyboard of "Puzzling Mysteries", uploaded to jacknjellify. *'October 6, 2018: 'Around this date, Caedmon Johnson, an animator for BFB left jacknjellify. *'October 9, 2018: 'HELP US get to VIDCON 2019, uploaded to jacknjellify. *'November 3, 2018: '''Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI!, uploaded to jacknjellify. Timeline # All measures are in pixels ImageSize = width:700 height:160 PlotArea = left:15 right:15 bottom:20 top:10 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:PreBfdi value:magenta id:Bfdi value:oceanblue id:Bfdia value:powderblue id:hiatus value:gray(0.5) id:idfb value:lightpurple id:bfb value:redorange DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:2008 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2008 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = -25 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= bar:JnJ width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:s from:start till:01/01/2010 shift:($dx,15) color:PreBfdi text:Pre BFDI from:01/01/2010 till:01/01/2012 shift:($dx,5) text:BFDI color:Bfdi from:01/01/2012 till:01/08/2013 shift:($dx,5) text:BFDIA color:Bfdia from:01/08/2013 till:23/06/2016 shift:($dx,5) color:hiatus text:The Hiatus from:23/06/2016 till:01/09/2016 shift:($dx,-12) color:idfb text:End of the hiatus~and~IDFB from:01/09/2016 till:03/11/2017 shift:($dx,4) color:hiatus text: IDFB 2 delays from:03/11/2017 till:end shift:($dx,10) text:BFB color:bfb